


What's in a Question?

by karameiwaku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DADA Instructor Harry Potter, Drabble, Fluff, Invisibility Cloak, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Post-War, Short One Shot, Snark, ambiguous pairing - Freeform, potions master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karameiwaku/pseuds/karameiwaku
Summary: Some people say that there’s no such thing as a dumb question. Harry tests that theory with his best shot.
Kudos: 1





	What's in a Question?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this playground or anything recognizable.

The defense instructor kissed the potions master once more as he grabbed his invisibility cloak to hide under while walking to his own quarters.

“Can I ask a really dumb question?”

“Certainly. You’re quite good at it.”

Harry shot him a mock glare. “Why haven’t we told anyone we’re together?”

“Because the Boy-Who-Lived likes his dirty little secret?"

“But I thought you wanted to be discreet.”

The Slytherin Head of House raised an eyebrow at his Gryffindor colleague, rival and lover. “Perhaps this morning’s staff meeting might not be mind numbingly boring.”

“We should go early and transfigure a sofa.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is intentionally written to pair Professor!Harry with either Survivor!Severus or Professor!Draco, as the reader prefers. 
> 
> Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


End file.
